Patent Literature 1 discloses a conventional elevator monitoring and control apparatus for monitoring and controlling the operation condition of a plurality of elevators installed in a building. A conventional elevator monitoring and control apparatus is provided with a central processing unit (CPU), a storage device which stores programs to be executed by the central processing unit (a ROM or RAM), and an indicator provided in a monitoring room where a building manager (a user) resides. And such an elevator monitoring and control apparatus causes the information obtained by monitoring elevators to be indicated on the screen of the indicator, and controls the elevators in response to screen operations of the indicator by the user.
In order to perform the control of the elevators, the elevator monitoring and control apparatus performs the following processing. First of all, the elevator monitoring and control apparatus performs the setting of a plurality of control items in response to the screen operations of the indicator by the user. Each of the control items is intended for controlling one elevator or a plurality of elevators by functions which are different from each other, and for example, one function is “remote-controlled pause,” which will be described later. As the setting content of each control item, one elevator or a plurality of elevators to be controlled by the control item are identified. Next, when an instruction for control execution is given by the screen operation of the user for at least one control item among the relevant plurality of set control items, the plurality of elevators identified as each setting content are controlled by each of the control items for which the instruction has been given.
In Patent Literature 1, one control item is composed of a plurality of “modes” and it is ensured that as the setting content of each mode, one elevator or a plurality of elevators which are controlled by the control item are specified. And by the screen operation of the user, first, one control item is selected from the plurality of control items, and next, at least one mode is selected from the plurality of modes constituting the selected control item, whereby an instruction for control execution is given. When the instruction for the control execution is given, the elevator identified as the setting content of each selected relevant mode is controlled by the selected relevant control item. Similarly, instructions for control execution are given also for other control items.
In the case where as described above, elevator control is divided into setting processing and execution processing of control items, whereby in the case where the same elevator is controlled in the next and succeeding elevator control by the same control items as the last time, elevator control is made possible by omitting the setting processing of control items and performing only the execution processing of the control items.